


Closed Doors

by GlowingGhost



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abandonment, Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Angst, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Needs a Hug, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Loneliness, My First AO3 Post, One Shot, Post-Episode: Selfishness v. Selflessness, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Unsympathetic Sides (Sanders Sides)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27019426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingGhost/pseuds/GlowingGhost
Summary: Remus thinks about how everyone has left him.(I'm sorry about the horrible summary but please read the author's note before reading.)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Closed Doors

**Author's Note:**

> Hello :D  
> This is my first fic here on ao3 (first one I've posted in a few years too) I don't really know how to work the tagging system so here are some things to know before you read!
> 
> -This fic contains skin picking/dermatiliomania so please be careful!  
> -Reader decides whether the other sides are actually unsympathetic. In my head they had reasons. They did not intend to cause harm but did unintentionally. I wasn't sure if they were still unsympathetic or not so I'll let you decide :)  
> -This is a vent fic, my skin picking was acting up and I felt alone so I decided to write this.  
> -Since I wrote this at night this probably has spelling/grammer errors  
> -I don't know how to format here so it might be messy but I'll try to fix it if I can
> 
> That should be all so ye, hope you enjoy! :D

They all left him.

He could never get close to anyone, or they'd leave him.

Remus sat alone in his room.

Alone in dark side territory.

The only one left.

He picked at a bump on his skin. He could tell he'd already picked at it. He just need to get rid of it. Maybe it'd help him calm down. He knew he couldn't be what everyone wanted. So maybe at the very least he could get rid of all the imperfections on his skin.

He couldn't get rid of the other imperfections and that made the others leave. 

Patton left because of his imperfections. 

Patton looked at him and Roman with pride when they first appeared. Back when they used to be one side. Together forever. That's what they used to say. Then slowly he got close to Patton and Patton saw the real him. Patton began to look nervous, he avoided them. He only stuck around when Roman was talking.

But at least he had Roman. 

And he'd started talking to Logan. 

They started talking when Patton started to distance himself. He'd began to talk while Logan worked. Logan would answer his questions. His questions didn't make Logan flinch like they did Patton. He was happy spending time with Logan.

Roman wasn't. 

Roman thought Logan was a stick in the mud. He wasn't happy that they were spending so much time with Logan. So when Patton decided to split them. Roman agreed. 

He didn't want to say yes but maybe if he did people would like him more.

Roman promised it would make them closer. With space they wouldn't argue as much.

Patton said he'd take care of both of them. 

Logan said Patton would know what was best for Thomas's emotional well being. 

Remus thought everything would be amazing. He'd get closer to everyone. Except when he did they left.

Patton and Logan went first. 

Patton sent him to the dark side. Remus had heard Patton whispering to Logan. 

"It'll be better this way, Lo. He won't have too big of an impact on Thomas and he won't have to feel guilty about it. I can help him this way."

Remus had thought Logan would fight for him. He thought Logan liked having him around. That Logan would tell Patton to let him stay. 

"I'm not sure if it'll work Patton, but if you think it will. I won't stop you."

Roman got to stay. Roman told Remus he'd visit all the time. That they'd still be close. 

Patton told Remus they'd spend lots of time together. That he would visit Remus often. 

Logan told Remus that he'd try to visit. 

Remus thought they wouldn't but he hoped that they would. Patton slowly stopped his few visits. Roman visited once, then never again. Logan never came at all. 

So he was all alone.

When he was all alone at some point two others joined him. Virgil and Janus. Remus had a family again. He wasn't alone anymore. He got close and got attached he never wanted to let go.

He should have realized that maybe his family would want to let go of him.

"Virgil where are you going?" 

Virgil was about to step through the door to the light side territory.

"Patton said we can't go there." 

"Well, Patton said I could." 

"You're not gonna leave are you?" 

"Look Remus. I'm not leaving. I just need a break and Patton said I could go over. I'll come back." 

"Why do you need a break? You can take a break here. You don't need to leave."

"Remus I am tired of this place. I'm sick and tired of it. I have a chance. So stop questioning me. I never question you." 

"We can change the scenery. Patton said we couldn't go."

"Well I can. You don't get it Remus. I hate this place and what it means. You love it here. You would never want to leave here. So you don't understand how much I hate it. You belong here. I don't. So leave me alone."

Virgil opened the door and never came back. 

Now he just had Janus. 

Janus suggested they try to go over to the light side territory. Remus didn't want to make Patton hate him more but maybe he could prove he didn't need to be a dark side. So he went along with Janus' plan. 

He heard everything. He heard how they hated him.

How even though they hated Janus at first, they accepted him. They started to love him. Janus got his place with the light sides.

And he never said goodbye.

So here he was. The only dark side left. Alone. Blood on his fingers. Patches of skin picked off. Even though they were picked off, they were still imperfect. He just kept picking and picking alone. He couldn't even do this right. 

He wanted someone. Anyone. To be there for him. To not be the evil twin. To be loved. For someone to hug him and tell him everything would be okay.

Except, no one would love him.

No one would hug him.

He was alone.

Surrounded by closed doors.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh, hello again!  
> I hope you enjoyed :3
> 
> This had been sitting unposted for a few weeks and just never got around to posting it.
> 
> I wasn't planning on this being my first post but oh well.
> 
> Anywho thank you for reading and have a lovely day! :D


End file.
